


Instantaneous

by Tarlan



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her attraction to him had been instantaneous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instantaneous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts), [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



> For Coldfiredragon and Carmarthen - Fandom Stocking 2012

The first time they met, Leia had to admit that her attraction had been instantaneous despite none of her would-be rescuers having a serious plan beyond finding her cell on-board the Death Star. Instead they had blundered in all gung-ho and in the end she had been forced to figure a way out. She had to give them both credit for their courage though, even if Han had insisted that his was purely a mercenary act, only in it for the reward.

Perhaps that had been the case at first but the Corellian pilot and smuggler had grown a conscience while aiding the resistance, and though she should have fallen for the nice boy - for Luke - it was Han who had made her pulse race. In hindsight, that had worked out for the best after she learned that Luke was her brother, separated from her almost since birth. It further explained her mother's sadness, knowing she had given up one of her children to protect them both.

Now it was her turn to feel embarrassed after planning a way into Jabba the Hutt's palace to rescue Han seemingly without a decent back-up plan. At least that was the impression she gave Jabba as she was forced into a slave girl's skimpy dancing clothes and chained to the obscene creature. As she looked out through the sail barge's opened porthole, a small smile played about her lips as Luke stepped onto the plank. Despite her fears that all could go wrong, her smile deepened as she heard Han's voice, stubborn to the end, followed by her brother's almost serene request for Jabba to see sense.

From then on, it all happened so fast, and as she sank down in front of Han on the smaller sand barge, the others turned away both in embarrassment and in respect for her privacy. She reached out and touched his face, seeing him still struggling to focus on her as he slowly recovered from the hibernation sickness. He reached back, and although she had yet to hear the words, she knew he loved her.

Maybe one day he would find the courage to say, I love you.

END


End file.
